Mistletoe
by KatarinaZ
Summary: Draco and Hermione get stuck under some mistletoe. Need I say more? Pure fluff.


A/N: I apologize for this story. It's not exactly the best, but I had this scene stuck in my head so I just HAD to write it. It was actually supposed to be a drabble, but that obviously didn't happen.

The corridors of Hogwarts had always soothed Hermione Granger after a long day of classes. She could always find a certain peace weaving her way through the maze-like passages and hallways. Hogwarts, was, most simply put, her home.

Christmas was an especially wonderful time in the castle, because everything had that extra magical touch about it. Even the suits of armor had been bedecked in tinsel and ribbon. Hagrid's giant Christmas trees had been erected in the Great Hall, and other smaller trees were sprinkled through the corridors, giving the castle that fresh pine scent.

There were even clumps of magical mistletoe hanging in nearly all corners of the castle, trapping two unsuspecting passerby and not releasing them until they kissed. This had had some very amusing outcomes, such as the time one lazy Saturday after lunch when Neville and Ginny had gotten snared outside the Great Hall. They were great friends, so it wasn't too embarrassing for either party when Neville gave Ginny a peck on the lips. Sure, Harry had gotten a bit red in the face afterwards, but after all, most men would get a little angry if their girl kissed another man, wouldn't they?

Hermione had avoided these clumps of mistletoe like the plague, even going as far as to take longer routes to class, nearly making her late on multiple occasions. She didn't want to kiss some unsuspecting stranger, and even if there was someone she would want to kiss, she would not be doing it in public. Adding to her paranoia, there were also rumors of a special type of mistletoe sneaking in this year, that while still possessing the qualities of normal magical mistletoe, it was charmed to not release the two people caught in its grasp until they full-on _snogged_. The basis of this rumor had come from witnessing several unlucky pairs of students not being released with a single kiss, but after trial and error, a deeper kiss had been necessary to be released. Hermione had scoffed at these rumors, because she hadn't seen this happen herself, but some niggling part of her wondered if these rumors might hold some truth, further adding to her paranoia in the corridors.

Hermione was in fact in a corridor now, but it was quite deserted, so she had let her guard down. She was rushing to make it back to the common room before curfew, as that after dinner visit to the library turned out to be much longer than she had expected. Her thoughts had turned to the essays that desperately needed completing, and the projects that needed done, so she was caught completely by surprise when she ran into a quite solid body.

"Watch it Granger."

This solid body turned out to be none other than Draco Malfoy. She gave him a glare, and began to walk away. _But she couldn't move past him_. It seemed that he had discovered the same thing, as he was also trying to flee.

"Move it, Malfoy."

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

He was still trying to push past her, but they simply _couldn't move_.

Then, a horrifying realization dawned on Hermione. She slowly tipped her head up, and there it was. A lowly clump of mistletoe sat above her head.

She screamed, horror dawning on her. She had to kiss _Draco Malfoy_, of all the people in the castle. It was her worst nightmare come true.

"What?" Malfoy questioned irritably.

Then he tipped his head upwards, his eyes following her horror-struck gaze to the ceiling where the clump of mistletoe hung innocently.

His eyes traveled back down to Hermione's furious glare.

"What the hell did you just get us into!" he exclaimed.

"Me! I did nothing! It was you who so rudely ran into me!."

"That was not my fault! You're the one who wasn't watching where you were going!"

"Well what are we supposed to do about this?"

"If I understand correctly, we have to kiss."

She wrinkled her nose. "Ugh."

"Let's just get this over with. But don't you dare tell anyone, you hear Granger?"

She scowled. "I'd never tell! This is so disgusting."

"The feeling's mutual."

"Now hurry up will you? I've got places to be."

He smirked. "If you wanted me so badly, you should've just said so."

He leaned down and gently pressed his lips to hers, then he drew back. They both tried to run, but they were still caught in the mistletoe's trap.

"Oh bloody hell!" Hermione screamed.

"Why do you always _scream_ like that." Malfoy said, covering his ears.

"Do you even know what this _means_?It means we have to _snog_!"

"What? I'd never snog you!"

She huffed. "Have you not heard the rumors? Apparently, some mistletoe clumps only let you go if you snog!"

"What? Where'd you here that?"

"Around."

"I have a hard time believing that you're not making this up."

"Why the hell would I make that up?"

"I don't _know_ Granger."

"But we have to do something! I don't want to be stuck with _you_ anymore."

He sighed. "I don't want to be trapped with you anymore than you do. Whatever might work. But if I," he shuddered, "_snog_ you, but this stupid clump of mistletoe doesn't release us, I swear I'll hex you into next week."

Her cheeks blushed a fiery red, knowing that she and Malfoy really would have to snog Malfoy. Just...eww.

He smirked, amused at how uncomfortable she was. He should've been disgusted, but he really wasn't. It would be amusing to see how Granger would react. And, hey, a snog's a snog after all.

Hermione looked away from him. "Fine. Just get it over with Malfoy."

He looked into her eyes, his grey ones meeting her brown eyes, and then he leaned down and kissed her so gently that her knees buckled, but he caught her by wrapping a firm hand around her waist, without breaking the kiss. _This is amusing_, he thought,_ so why don't I have a little fun with her?_

A strange feeling began to quiver in her gut, and it began to rise up and choke her. She found herself responding to his kiss, and she unconsciously moved her hands to clasp behind his neck, trying to assuage the fire. He pressed her up against his body, deepening the kiss. His tongue teased at her lips, and she opened her mouth ever so slightly, surprised at how _good_ he felt, and allowed him to slip his tongue in her mouth. She moaned at this new sensation that he gave her. When Viktor had tried to slip his tongue down her throat, it had made her gag, but this was so different. It brought waves of heat down her spine, turning her body into jelly. Then they felt that the mistletoe had released them. He released her, and he stared down into her eyes, lust darkening his own. _She isn't a bad kisser_, he thought, _and I guess she is kind of pretty_. He watched her eyes, also noticing that a pink blush was slowly creeping up her cheeks.

_Merlin, he's a good kisser_, she thought, _even if he is Draco Malfoy_.

He smirked, amused by her embarrassment. "I think you enjoyed that Granger."

"N-no I.."

He placed his lips on hers, silencing her. He put his hands on her side, and then pushed her against the wall.

He began to feather light kisses down her jaw, traveling all the way down her neck, and nibbled her collarbone. He smirked against her skin when he heard her moan, knowing that he was making her lose control.

"Malfoy," she panted, "not here. I-I really should get going..."

He lifted his head up. His lust-darkened eyes sparkles. "That wasn't bad Granger."

A thought popped in his head. A traitorous thought, but still very desirable. _Maybe just one night_...

"Want to continue this somewhere else?" He waggled his eyebrows to hide his embarrassment of speaking this traitorous thought out loud.

She blushed bright red and stuttered, "I...I really should get going but..."

He was not going to take no for an answer. He once again crashed his lips upon hers, and then briefly broke it to scoop her into his arms. Staggering a bit under her weight, he slung her over his back and ran down the corridor.

"Okay! Okay Malfoy! Just this once!" she screamed as he ran, "then we never speak of this again! Or I swear..."

_Merlin, what have I gotten myself into_? she thought.

A/N: I apologize again for this story. Any suggestions for another one-shot? I'd love to hear them. I'm not particularly inspired right now.


End file.
